


Don't Get Caught

by omnisan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Deleting your search history doesn't make the searches totally disappear from Six's overseeing eyes.





	Don't Get Caught

It wasn't unusual to have a meeting with a few fellow operators, but when all of the operators were called to a meeting, something was definitely up. Everyone glanced around at each other as Six waited for everyone to show up. This had to be something serious. As the last few people gathered behind those sitting, by the wall, Six stood up and cleared her throat. 

“You all know how important you are here, but we have a problem.” Six paused, carefully choosing her next words before speaking. “The internet is an interesting thing. As a military base of operations, I have access to everything you look up on the internet.”

“Normally I don't care, but,” Six sighed. “I didn't realize I'd have to say this, but please, limit your searches on pornographic videos. This is not what nearly a fifth of the search results should be turning up.” 

The looks on everyone's faces told very different and unique stories. Some looked baffled, others were oddly impressed, while a handful looked close to bursting into laughter. 

“You called everyone here for this? You couldn't have just sent out an email or something?” Ash asked almost immediately, breaking the silence. 

“This is a matter that needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later. I didn't want to become the evil stepmother, but some of us need to make some changes in our lives.” Six explained.

“Someone's that horny, eh?” Smoke chuckled.

“I bet it's Dokkaebi. She's got all those tablets and whatnot.” Blitz joked.

“Why would I need internet porn for entertainment?” She hissed. 

“I can't believe you rascals are using the internet for your porn.” Thatcher shook his head. 

“Can't you track the device that keeps going to certain websites?” Rook asked.

“We have. All of your phones and tablets have visited multiple websites.” 

“Clearly Dokkaebi is hacking us.” Blitz insisted.

“I am not!” 

While several bickered, others were simply mad that their phones had been used by a mysterious teammate.

“Listen, I don't expect a confession from anyone. I think it'd be better to remain anonymous. I just want it to stop.” Six said, rubbing her temples.

She was exhausted, others exhausted as well, from this entire unnecessary meeting. Someone was going to get found out and it would not be pretty. But now everyone was weary to lend their phones and tablets to their own teammates. 

“I have other things to be worrying about right now.” Ash said as she brewed another pot of coffee for herself and Thermite. 

“Have you seen my tablet? The one with the pink on it?” Dokkaebi asked meekly, knowing how her question sounded. 

“Did you lose it?” Thermite asked as Ash narrowed her eyes at Dokkaebi.

“I wanted to gather all my things. I don't want someone else using my devices to jack off to cartoons.” 

“Aren't there apps to find your devices?” Blitz asked as he strolled by. 

“Aren't there apps to find your devices?” Dokkaebi mocked him, making a face of annoyance even though he was right. 

Her mind wasn't in the right place to think of it herself, but she leaned against the counter and pulled out her phone. It took only seconds to bring up the app, but longer to determine where all her connected devices were. With a snap of her fingers, Dokkaebi tried to follow the trace to the sole device that was missing. Out of curiosity and interest to find the culprit responsible for today's meeting, Thermite and Ash followed quietly. 

A turn here, stairs there, backtracking for a moment there, Dokkaebi finally rolled up to a closed door, not bothering to knock before forcing it open with a swift kick. From the inside, a single scream was heard, followed by angry words in Korean before Dokkaebi grabbed her missing tablet from the new recruit's hands. Thermite could only laugh at the situation, while Ash rolled her eyes and walked away. 

Maybe now with her tablet back, everything would return to normal at the base.


End file.
